


Laser Tag

by MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minicat - Freeform, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, first fic, poly!bbs - Freeform, smiinicat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange/pseuds/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange
Summary: Smitty was over at Wildcat's for a fun little vacation; no harm, right? He's just hanging out with both his crushes... who are already in a relationship with each other. Who would have guessed it could ever change - and all thanks to a game of laser tag?





	1. In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've ever made for this fandom, and the first fic I've ever posted here! Let me know in the comments if you want more/have suggestions/critiques, I like advice. If you saw this on tumblr (my tumblr is firstaidquarters, btw) then you should know, there are a few new chapters here as well! Enjoy, folks.

Truth be told, Smitty hated laser tag.

It was the environment; that weird shapeless darkness full of obstacles defined only by glow-in-the-dark tape and paint that scratched at his sensitive eyes. It was the half-assed planning by his teammates that always sent him out as bait, despite him being the best shooter. It was the god-awful pathetic beeping that came from the vest as he was inevitably shot, over and over.

But fuck it, he wasn’t going to quit until he killed Wildcat.

It was a matter of pride at this point. He, Mini, Basically, 407, and Panda were all hanging out at Wildcat’s house for a week, having fun and making weird videos. And for whatever reason, Wildcat had taken a strange interest in the youngest YouTuber, making it a point to kill him more than anyone else in their video games and pranking him in the mornings when Smitty was inevitably the last one awake. Smitty laughed it off, but he was determined to show Wildcat just what he was messing with.

Other than that, the trip had been a bit awkward to him, not that he’d let on at all. Wildcat and Mini were a thing, Smitty knew, but coming over to the giant’s house and seeing them together was still a bit painful. His crushes on Mini and Wildcat were nothing more than that; just crushes, and he’d rather die than admit to his friends that he was polyamorous. They simply wouldn’t understand.

Smitty felt a sigh of relief as he finally found a good spot to hide in and pick off enemies. In the poor lighting and confusing terrain, he didn’t realize he’d left his back exposed. A hard pressure appeared on the back of his skull, and Smitty shrieked, spinning around as the other person jumped back in alarm.

“Fuck, Smitty, I didn’t mean to scare you so bad,” Wildcat laughed. Smitty narrowed his eyes, whipping his gun up and aiming at Wildcat. The older man laughed harder at the angry expression, not taking him seriously. Smitty noticed with delight that Wildcat’s gun was drained, leaving him defenseless.

“You have three seconds to run,” Smitty said, grinning evilly. “And then I’m going to shoot you. Three…”

Wildcat stared as Smitty counted down, realizing quickly that he was fucked. Smitty let out a laugh as Wildcat turned and ran. As soon as he yelled “Zero,” Smitty was charging after him.

Everyone else was embroiled in a battle near the recharging stations halfway across the room, leaving Smitty free to concentrate on Wildcat. Smitty quickly spotted his target, trapped in a little alleyway made of pillars and random boxes. With a grin, Smitty cornered him, pushed the gun against his chest, and pulled the trigger.

Wildcat’s vest made a sad beeping sound as he officially “died,” and the older man smirked back at Smitty. “The hell was that display for?”

“Don’t mess with ya boi, fucker,” replied Smitty softly , stepping back to let Wildcat recharge his gun and vest. He was hiding a blush as best he could, realizing just how close he’d gotten to his crush. Thankfully, the crappy lighting helped hide his pink face.

“Don’t mess with you, huh? Now what falls under the category of messing with you?” Wildcat said, stepping towards Smitty in a way that flipped their positions. Now Smitty was the one stuck in a corner, swallowing back his feelings and slight fear as the man towered over him.

Wildcat leaned down close to him, mouth right next to his ear, and whispered, “Does this count?”

Smitty’s eyes went wide as Wildcat gently grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss.  _What the fuck, oh what the fuck_  his brain yelled, but his feelings took over and he leaned into Wildcat’s lips. The taller man quickly won dominance, pushing Smitty’s head back until it was pressed to the wall, slipping his tongue inside Smitty’s sighing mouth. Smitty wasn’t entirely sure how he was still standing, feeling like he was physically melting into the wall in a puddle of confused ecstasy.

A sad beeping noise ripped his attention away from his moment in paradise, and he opened his eyes to see Wildcat grinning evilly, far too close to his face. Smitty’s vest had gone dead, and Mini stood behind Wildcat, eyebrows raised cockily and a gun aimed at Smitty.

Smitty stammered, going so red it was even visible in the dim room. “Shit, oh shit Mini, I’m so sorry-“ He felt awful, having been caught kissing Mini’s boyfriend.

Mini just laughed and lowered the gun. “We’ll talk later, Smitters.” The nickname only increased the boy’s flush. “For now, just go recharge, and we’ll keep kicking your ass.” He grabbed Wildcat’s hand, pulling him down for a quick peck as they sauntered off, leaving their youngest friend confused and alone in the corner of the map.


	2. At the Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some very confusing events, things become clear.

Smitty bounced nervously in the lawn chair, tucked into a grassy nook on the side of Wildcat’s house. The other two chairs were empty, and he almost hoped they would stay that way. His wish was ignored and the butterflies rose in his stomach as Mini and Wildcat approached, Wildcat rubbing his hands on his jeans as if he was nervous.

As soon as they sat, too close for Smitty to be comfortable, Smitty turned to Mini with a look of desperation. “Mini, I’m so sorry about what happened. I didn’t mean to kiss him, I just got swept up-“

“Relax, Smitty,” Wildcat grumbled, rolling his eyes. “I already explained it to him.”

“But-“ Smitty felt like his chest was constricting, nearing tears.

“Smitters, I’m not mad at you,” Mini said with a lopsided grin that slowly faded as he took in Smitty’s shaking hands. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Smitty just shook his head, breathing deeply as he looked at his concerned friends. Why weren’t they mad? He calmed down a bit, sighing. “Sorry, it’s all good. I just got scared is all.”

Wildcat sighed, looking over at Mini. “You gonna tell him?”

“Yeah, yeah, just give me a moment.” Mini sighed, and Smitty looked between them confusedly.

“Um, so. The reason we’re not mad…” Wildcat grabbed Mini’s hand, swinging it in the small space between their chairs. “Do you know what polyamorous means?” Mini asked.  
Smitty couldn’t do anything but blink for a moment. Wildcat’s eyes were intensely studying his face, and Mini was biting his lip anxiously. Finally, he choked out a breath. “Oh, no way.”

“What?” Wildcat was frowning, tensing up angrily as Smitty broke up into a grin. “What’s so funny?”

Smitty held up his hands as he giggled, feeling dizzy from relief. “No- no, I swear I’m not laughing at you guys. I’d never do that.” He leaned over in his chair, flushing again as he grinned at the two guys he was undeniably attracted to. “I just… same.”

“You – what?” Mini said, shifting higher in his chair. “What do you mean, ‘same’?”

“You were gonna say you guys are poly?” Smitty ran his hands through his hair, grinning widely as Wildcat nodded and tugged Mini’s hand towards him. “I am too – holy shit, I’ve been so scared to tell anyone.” The relief was pouring through him, and he was shaking again. This time, though, it felt good.

Mini was grinning, Wildcat shocked. The silence reigned for a long moment before Wildcat stretched and said, “Well, that makes part two a hell of a lot easier. If you couldn’t tell, Smitty, I’m kinda attracted to you, and you clearly want me.”

Mini glared at him for being so straightforward as Smitty tried to stammer out a reply and failed. Mini took over the conversation. “Well, I was gonna say it nicer, but I guess this idiot here just wants it over with. Tyler likes you, you clearly like him, and, well, I’ve been avoiding you for a reason this trip, I was trying to not let on how I felt.” Smitty had noticed Mini’s vague absence, but chalked it up to jealousy that Wildcat had been giving him so much attention. “I guess…”

Wildcat squeezed Mini’s hand, effectively shutting him up. “What he’s trying to say is: Wanna be our boyfriend?”

Smitty looked between the two of them with a dumbfounded smile growing across his face. “Oh my god, yes. Yes, yes, I can’t believe this, you two have no idea how long I’ve been crushing on both of you,” he stammered out excitedly, and this time it was Mini’s turn to lean over and kiss him. Wildcat grabbed his hand as well, dragging his boyfriends into his lap and groaning slightly at their weight, and they all burst out into hushed laughter.

They stayed that way for a long time, sitting under the sunset in their own corner of the yard, kissing occasionally but mostly just enjoying the feeling of being together. It wasn’t until Smitty fell asleep with his head curled on Mini’s chest that they finally went inside, gently laying the still-sleeping boy down on the giant sofa bed, and they spent their first night together in a mess of tangled arms and hand-holding.


	3. Morning Light

Basically was woken up by a hand shaking his shoulder and a series of subdued but excited squeals. “Dude! Dude! Wake up you have to see this, and don’t you dare start yelling, you’ll wake them up.”

407’s bright, smiling face filled Basically’s bleary vision as he growled. “What the fuck, man? What time is it?” 407 just grabbed his arm, literally dragging him out of bed and clapping a hand over his mouth when Basically tried to protest.

“Look,” he breathed softly as they stopped on the balcony. He was pointing down at the sofa bed, hardly visible in the morning light to Basically’s tired eyes. “Isn’t that the cutest shit?”

Slowly, the image cleared and sharpened, and Basically felt a smile grow on his face. “Oh, my god. We gotta get Panda, he’s gotta see this.”

It took both of them to convince their loudest friend to leave his comfy mattress quietly, but even he agreed it was worth it as they gazed down at the scene, which only got better as the sun peeked through the windows. Wildcat was sprawled out in the middle of the bed, one arm tucked around Smitty and the other acting as a pillow for Mini, who lay on his other side. Smitty was curled up against Wildcat’s torso, one arm thrown over the bigger man’s stomach; he was held close by Mini’s outstretched arm, which was holding Wildcat’s far hand to keep their new boyfriend close. Wildcat had his head turned towards Mini, and it looked like they would wake up with their foreheads pressed together. None of them moved as their friends looked down on the heart-melting scene.

Panda made his best effort to stay quiet. “That is the most goddamn adorable thing I have ever seen in my life,” he whispered at a volume that could have been heard across the house. Basically and 407 grimaced and ducked down behind the short wall of the balcony when they saw Mini lift his head.

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Panda shot at his old friend with a teasing grin. Mini just stuck his tongue out and told him to start making some coffee before reclining back into his old position. Wildcat frowned at the movement and pulled him closer.

“And you two, I know you’re there, and you better have not taken a picture or something.” Mini’s voice reached his hiding friends, and 407 giggled.

“I promise, all we did was fanboy about how cute you three are.” 407 popped back up when there was no response, resting his elbows on the wall as he admired the scene.  Panda returned the recent favor and dragged his two conscious friends down the stairs, and they set about making breakfast for the sleeping – what did you call a romantic group of three? A triple, maybe a trio? Their whispered debate and the smell of food finally reached the sleeping trio.

Smitty, as always, was the last one to actually wake, earning a poke in his side from Wildcat when he tried to keep the big man from leaving the bed. “Smitty. Let me go, I wanna eat breakfast.” Wildcat listened closely as Smitty mumbled something and turned his face into the pillow. “What?”

“I said it’s too goddamn early to eat,” Smitty groaned as Wildcat removed himself from his grip. “I’m still tired.”

Wildcat looked at the clock, incredulous. “Smitty, it’s nearly nine-thirty. You fell asleep at like ten last night. Come on, the other guys made food. Pancakes,” he said convincingly, rubbing Smitty’s arm. He couldn’t deny how cute Smitty looked, frowning against the morning light with his hair sticking everywhere and his knees pulled up to his chest. Wildcat leaned down to give him a quick kiss, and Smitty tried to follow when he pulled away, whining when he realized he’d have to sit up. Wildcat smiled at his success and kissed Smitty again before heading to the kitchen.

Mini was already there, downing a cup of coffee like his life depended on it. Wildcat leaned against him as their friends distributed the pancakes and eggs, kissing his neck to say good morning, a bit tense about the reaction his friends would have. He listened closely to their friends’ chatter as they went to sit down, and soon relaxed.

This was what he had hoped for. That their friends wouldn’t think it was weird that the three of them were together, that they would understand them just as much as they had when he and Mini revealed their relationship. With two perfect boyfriends and three happy, supportive friends, he wasn’t sure when he had last felt so loved.


	4. Breakfast Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini and Wildcat explain how they became a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had originally planned to stop after the previous chapter, but I had this idea instead and had to write it. Have some backstory and enjoy, folks!

At breakfast, Wildcat was smiling into his food, listening to the others talk. He’d been prepared to explain and defend their love, but all they wanted to do was talk about how cute they were together, like their relationship was an adorable newborn or something.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough cuteness, we’ll get back to it – but I gotta know,” Panda paused, “what is the story behind all this?”

Wildcat hastily swallowed his food, still speaking around it. “I made out with Smitty when we were playing laser tag.”

“That’s NOT how it happened,” Smitty instantly protested, blushing. Mini hummed in agreement, and Smitty put down his fork to launch into his version of things. Wildcat was going to correct him, but he wasn’t exaggerating for once, and to be honest Wildcat enjoyed hearing his thoughts too much to interrupt.

“… so, you know, these two shits here are walking away arm in arm, and I’m just leaning against the wall, like, what the fuck just happened? And then we sat out in the yard and talked it through and whaddaya know, we’re all poly and gay as shit for each other-“

“I’m bi, you cunt,” Mini interrupted through a mouthful of food with a grin as everyone rolled their eyes. He’d long since left behind his insecurities regarding his sexuality, but the constant reminders had become an inside joke in the group.

“Oh. My. God – we fucking know, alright Mini? Like, Jesus, do you really have so little fucking faith in us to think we’d forget your fucking sexuality?” Smitty put on an overly shocked and sarcastic expression, clasping his hand to his heart, and everyone laughed.

“SO, yeah, we talked it out and got together. Um – in all seriousness, I’ve got a question for you two.” Smitty pointed at his boyfriends, frowning slightly. “How did you two end up together?”

“Ohhh, it’s a good story, it’s a wild story,” Panda started laughing immediately. 407 went straight to cackling loudly, catching Smitty’s attention.

“Alright, so it started when Wildcat – “ Basically was about to launch into the story, his voice nearly drowned out by laughter and protests from Mini.

“Hey, hey, HEY EVERYBODY SHUT UP A MOMENT!” Wildcat yelled over the conversation. “Maybe let the guys who were fucking there tell the story?”

“Don’t you mean the guys who were fucking?” 407 giggled, earning a glare from Wildcat and a piece of pancake thrown at him by Mini.

Mini turned back to Smitty, rolling his eyes. “I’ll tell you, since every time Wildcat does he nearly breaks the coffee table again.” The other five settled down, Basically slapping 407’s arm every time he made a noise.

“Shut up, I’ve never heard Mini tell it before!” he hissed, and all attention was on the British man.

“So this was about two and a half years ago, when Wildcat moved here. I offered to come over and help, for, you know, reasons of attraction and whatnot. Don’t know what I was hoping to happen, but we got all the boxes moved and I was head over heels and this big old idiot was completely fucking clueless.” Wildcat protested, but Mini steamrolled right over him.

“Anyways, the next day Wildcat realized his coffee table got broken in the move, so we go out to buy a new one from IKEA. Found a nice one, brought it back in the backseat of the car, all that good stuff.”

“You forgot the part where you grabbed my hand at one point. For like ten minutes,” Wildcat interrupted. Mini sighed.

“Babe, if I told every instance of me trying to flirt with you on that trip we’d be sitting here for days. I was CONSTANTLY trying to get your attention. Anyways, when we tried to actually put the thing together, well, Wildcat here can get just as mad at real life as he does at a video game. And this – “ He reached out and patted the coffee table beside them. “ – was fucking infuriating. I mean, it would’ve sent Moo into a blind rage.” Smitty snorted at that.

“No, I’m serious, it was that bad. Wildcat was ready to burn the thing to a crisp and I was just trying to calm him down and figure out what the fuck we were doing wrong, but a few hours later we had managed to undo our progress and he was practically on the verge of tears. _Hush_ ,” Mini glared at Wildcat as he tried to interrupt once more.

“Anyways, I was genuinely concerned about him, figured it was the stress from moving across the state and not making as much money as we used to from videos, and it was mostly that, but I didn’t know it was also because he liked me and couldn’t handle it. I didn’t know how to make him feel better so we just gave up on it and he went to sleep, but I spent all night trying to fix the damn thing. All. Fucking. Night.”

“He did it, though,” Wildcat said proudly, ruffling Mini’s hair.

“That I did. I still don’t know what was going wrong, but it just magically worked at like four in the morning, for some reason. Anyways, the next thing I knew after finishing this thing was that I was still sitting next to it, using it as a pillow, and there’s a fresh cup of coffee next to my face. Naturally I’m quite happy about this and Wildcat went to the other side with his breakfast, but he leaned on the table to sit down and suddenly it just split down the middle. Still don’t know why, all this time later. Crack’s still there, if you look closely.”

“Just get to the good part already,” Panda snickered, putting his cleaned-off plate on the table in question. “This is the good bit, everything else is just… foreplay.” Smitty blushed at his choice of words, but turned back to Mini.

“Oh, shut up Panda, you bitch. The table broke, and Wildcat fell down too, and the next thing I know he’s fallen literally on top of me and smacked his head on the floor. There was no rug then, only hardwood, and I couldn’t _move_ him off me because he’s a giant heavy fucker, so I’m just lying down underneath him freaking out and trying to get him to tell me he’s all right and he just looks at me and goes, ‘You have really pretty eyes’ and the next thing I know he’s trying to kiss me.” The words left Mini in a rush; he was trying to tell the story without his older boyfriend interrupting, but it was a baseless fear. Wildcat just smirked at him.

“I swear to god, it was like trying to kiss a drunk person just without the smell, he was really bad at, well, everything right then. I made him get up and did the basic concussion test, you know, repeat a sentence and keep looking at my finger while I move it, all that. He seemed fine but I was still worried so I made him go sleep. He was out like a light, and I was completely confused because I’d spent the past two days thinking he was totally oblivious and, more importantly, straight.

“Anyways, it had been a few hours, and when I went to check on him he was sitting up with his head in his hands looking like he’d just ruined his life, and y’know, we talked for a bit and it kinda quickly turned into a makeout session. It was really fucking steamy and we were kinda desperate for something good after the piece-of-shit table broke on us, but we were just sitting on a deflating air mattress so when we tried to move into a better position Wildcat ended up falling and hitting his head again. So-“

Smitty held up a hand. “Wait. A better position to, what, to have sex?” Mini’s face grew beet red and Wildcat just nodded with a mouthful of pancakes. Smitty raised an eyebrow. “So before you two even went on a date, before you even had a proper bed, you two tried to do the nasty? When one of you probably had a concussion and the other had hardly any sleep?”

“Repressed feelings, dude,” Wildcat yelled, the sound muffled by his pancakes. “Weird shit happens when you stop ignoring them, and I’d liked Mini for a year at that point. But after that, he took me to a hospital and Basically and Scotty came up to help finish the house ‘cuz I couldn’t do jack shit with a concussion, and once I was better I finally got a proper fucking date. And _then_ we had sex.”

“Wildcat!” Mini muttered in protest, going beet red at the last statement. “Jesus Christ, do they all need to know?”

“They already did, Mini, and he’s our boyfriend, he deserves to know,” Wildcat pointed out. “Don’t worry, we’ve slowed down the pace some since then.” Smitty laughed at that, blushing again, and took another bite of delicious pancakes, leaning against his spluttering boyfriend happily.


	5. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smitty doesn't want to leave.

The week was drawing to a close, but Smitty didn’t want to go home.

He wanted to stay with his boyfriends, all of them hanging out together at Wildcat’s house. He wanted to wake up in a big tangle of hugs again and trade stories over breakfast and rage at being spawn killed in games. He didn’t want to go back to his apartment and wonder when he’d get his next kiss, didn’t want to sleep in a lonely little bed.

He was worried that if he went back home, what they had would end. Mini and Wildcat would decide that a long-distance relationship wouldn’t work for the three of them, or that he wasn’t enough without actually being there… something would go wrong, he was certain, and he’d end up being cast out. It was affecting how he interacted with them. Normally he overcame any shyness quickly, but with his boyfriends he couldn’t seem to, always waiting for them to make a move before he responded.

Wildcat and Mini picked up on his attitude, but didn’t press him about it until the night before their flights home. Smitty was sitting on a ledge in the shallow end of the pool, watching Wildcat and Mini have a splash fight. He frowned as Wildcat suddenly disappeared under the water; it was late in the evening, so the water was dark and difficult to see through.

Something tickled the bottom of his foot, and he let out a shriek, twisting away in fear and scrambling out of the pool. “You fuck!” he yelled at Wildcat as the giant man resurfaced, shoulders shaking with laughter. “You absolute fuck, you scared the shit out of me!”

“Hey, blame Mini, he told me to,” Wildcat wheezed, still cracking up over the sound Smitty had made.

“No, no I didn’t Smitty don’t you dare-“ Mini said in alarm, but it was too late as Smitty took a running jump and cannonballed into the pool, drenching Mini with a whoop. He let out a huff of laughter underwater as Mini dragged him up and pinned his arms to his side, his back to Mini’s chest. Smitty kept laughing and struggled against the stronger man’s hold, only going still when he felt soft kisses trail down from his cheek to his shoulder. It made him feel like he was melting again, and he was glad Mini was able to stand on the bottom of the pool and hold him up because otherwise he would have sunk.

Wildcat came over, grinning stupidly at the stunned expression on Smitty’s face. “You’ve been kissing us all week, babe, you’d think it wouldn’t surprise you anymore.” Smitty only went redder at being called babe, but before he could say anything, Mini flipped him around to properly kiss him. It was soft and short, more lips than anything else, but Smitty came away with his heart pounding out of his chest.

“What’s been up with you?” Mini asked, finally releasing Smitty but grabbing his hand. “You’ve been kinda down these past couple days.”

Smitty smiled at him. “I just don’t wanna go home.”

“That’s not all of it,” Wildcat insisted, stepping closer to Smitty. “You can talk to us, Smitty. What is it?”

He didn’t want to tell them his fears. He wanted to sit under the water in silence until he’d convinced himself he was just being silly, but he knew that wouldn’t work. He forced himself to say, “I’m scared to leave.” They waited patiently, Mini squeezing his hand, and he explained further. “I’ve – I’ve never been in a poly relationship before, or long-distance, I’m scared that if I leave you guys won’t want me anymore, or that, that it’s not gonna work or something –“

Wildcat reached out and dragged Smitty towards him, heart falling a bit when he noticed Smitty’s hands were shaking again. “That’s not going to happen,” he growled, catching Smitty’s eyes. Smitty felt his heart rise at the love shining out from Wildcat’s face. “That’s not going to happen,” he repeated before leaning down to kiss him, and the youngest of the three went weak at the knees when Mini stepped up behind him to kiss his neck and shoulders again. He relaxed into his boyfriends’ affections, letting their lips clear his mind for a few minutes.

After a long while, the three of the separated a bit, just enough to talk. “You’re really worried about it, aren’t you?” Mini asked, and Smitty nodded in response. “Well, if that’s the case, why don’t we stay a few extra days? Just the three of us, get rid of those thoughts before we have to go back.”

It was a perfect plan. Smitty felt as if he was in paradise for those extra three days, spending almost every waking moment with Mini or Wildcat or both. The three of them had never been more content. The only thing that hadn’t changed at the end of their extended stay was that whenever one of them went to kiss Smitty, for at least the first few seconds, he’d be surprised. It wasn’t until they said goodbye to each other at the airport that he made the first move and pulled in first Mini, then Wildcat for a kiss, leaving them both flustered and grinning as he walked to his international terminal to board his flight home.


End file.
